Criando Laços
by LettyHyuuga
Summary: O que acontece quando Harry Potter decide cuidar de Scorpius Malfoy? Oneshot, Livre, Não Slash.


Essa oneshot foi baseada numa fanart, siga as instruções para ver:

http(doispontos)/(tireoespaço)/(tireoespaço)www(ponto)zerochan(ponto)net(barra)1223626

A noite tinha sido infernal. Harry ainda podia ouvir o choro incessante do pequeno Scorpius Malfoy. Desde que tinha se tornado auror, aquele chamado para ajudar num ataque ocorrido na mansão dos Greengrass durante uma festa tinha sido o pior de todos. Nem em seus tempos de guerra Harry tinha se sentido tão mal.

- Ei, companheiro. Você está bem? – Ron perguntou, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

- Eu continuo ouvindo o menino chorar na minha cabeça, ele tem a idade do Albus, é só um bebê. – Harry lamentou, pensando em seu menino de dois anos.

- Hum… então, amigo, ele está chorando mesmo. – Ron disse, confuso e apontando para a porta. – Você está bem do lado do quarto.

- Por quê? Ele já tinha se acalmado quando o trouxemos.

Ron deu de ombros, ele também tinha uma filhinha e quase vomitou quando viu o que tinham feito com algumas das crianças da festa.

- Oh, Merlin! Isso é insuportável, por que ninguém o acalma? – Harry explodiu, entrando no quarto para dar de cara com Scorpius Malfoy chorando no chão, com cara de ter caído da cama alta. – Ei, amigo, por que está sozinho aqui?

Scorpius fungou, com um olhar de absoluta miséria que só os bebês podiam fazer, e que partiu o coração de Harry em mil pedacinhos enquanto pegava-o no colo.

- Vamos lá bebê bonito, se acalme, seu papai não ia gostar de te ver assim. – O menino continuava chorando lastimosamente, soluçando de desespero. – Vamos lá, está tudo bem, você está salvo agora, seu pai te protegeu.

Draco Malfoy estava em estado crítico em uma cirurgia que duraria horas ainda. Ele tinha abraçado o filho de tal maneira que os feitiços acertaram todos em suas costas e braços, ele desconfiava que o único motivo pelo qual o loiro tinha sobrevivido era porque Lucius tinha chegado antes dos Aurores e matado dois agressores. O Malfoy mais velho tinha sido levado em custódia, já que não tinha autorização para usar uma varinha em sua liberdade condicional, ele provavelmente estava a caminho de Azkaban no momento.

- Seu papai está com medimagos bonzinhos que vão curá-lo pra você. – Harry disse, passando a mão pelo cabelo do menino e vendo horrorizado que havia sangue coagulado em seu cabelo e roupa. – Enfermeira!

A voz demandante do auror fez uma das encarregadas da ala de emergência entrar rapidamente.

- Sinto muito auror Potter, o menino está te incomodando? Mandei colocar um feitiço de retenção, mas…

- Um feitiço de retenção? – Harry perguntou. – É só uma criança traumatizada.

A mulher fez uma careta azeda, mas logo se lembrou de com quem falava e usou seu tom mais condescendente.

- Não devia se preocupar tanto com essa classe de gente, senhor Potter, eles só…

- Não termine de dizer isso. Vou levá-lo para minha casa, e avise os medimagos que se Draco não sobreviver por incompetência deles, vou dedicar minha vida a acabar com esse hospital. – Harry disse, ameaçadoramente, se perguntando porque Malfoy tinha virado Draco.

Quando chegou ao corredor segurando o menino, que agora se agarrava a ele como se fosse um macaquinho, já tinha parado de chorar. Ron fez uma cara de quem entendia, mas ainda se obrigou a dizer:

- Existem leis, você sabe… se ele não tem guardiões vivos, deveria ir para um orfanato até poderem resolver isso.

- Um menino mágico num orfanato trouxa? E um tão bonito quanto Scorpius? Ele seria adotado em dois minutos, além disso, todas as famílias puro sangue são meio parentes, logo achamos alguém para cuidá-lo.

- Não sei se as famílias puro sangue vão se recuperar bem… Merlin, isso foi um massacre.

Harry assentiu, Narcissa tinha morrido ao lado de Arabela Greengrass, as duas estavam provavelmente passeando pelos jardins e foram surpreendidas, Harry sabia disso porque já tinha visto a matriarca Malfoy brandindo uma varinha e era algo que se equiparava a Bellatrix.

- Mais mortes? – Harry perguntou, depois de lançar um feitiço de silêncio no menino.

- Pucey sênior e Greengrass não conseguiram, os medimagos já vieram avisar.

- Eu não sei no que aqueles meninos estavam pensando. – O pior da noite foi ter que prender o grupo de jovens recém saídos de Hogwarts, eram seis no total e tinham formado um grupo de elite que planejou matar quantos puro sangue conseguissem. O surpreendente foi o líder, era um psicopata, muito mais organizado, metódico e cruel do que muitos comensais tinham sido.

- Quem vai interrogá-los?

- Robards já está nisso e chamou a Mione para ajudar, só temos que entregar os relatórios e temos folga amanhã.

- Ótimo, vou pra casa, então. – Harry disse, decidido.

- Hum… que tal deixá-lo na Toca? Mamãe vai adorar. – Ron sugeriu.

- Ginny também.

- Ele é um Malfoy, se ela se recusar a ficar com ele não vá arrumar briga.

- Eu não arrumo briga. – Harry disse, fazendo uma cara azeda.

Ron soltou um suspiro profundo, ele se perguntava porque sua irmã e seu melhor amigo tinham inventado de se casar, os dois tinham brigas por tudo e qualquer coisa, era cansativo.

- Ok, só vá com calma.

- Tudo bem, tenho que ir, ele está cansado e sujo.

- Verdade, se cuide furãozinho. – Ron disse, cutucando a bochecha de Scorpius, que escondeu o rosto no casaco de Harry.

- Eu vou contar isso pra Mione. – Harry disse, com cara séria, e aparatou para casa a tempo de ver a cara do amigo empalidecer com a ameaça.

Harry chegou em casa e percebeu que estava muito silencioso, certamente Ginny e os meninos estavam na Toca.

- Preciso te dar um banho, você gosta de banhos? – Harry perguntou com voz calma e carinhosa. – Vamos lá, fale comigo, não seja tímido.

- Bolhas. – Scorpius respondeu. – E patinhos.

- Ok, então! – Harry disse, animado. James e Albus não eram exatamente fãs da hora do banho.

Harry se sentiu imensamente bem de poder tirar as roupas com sangue do menino e lavar aqueles cabelos bonitos e com cachinhos do sangue seco. Como Draco fez para ter um filho tão angelical Harry não sabia, o auror parou de massagear a cabecinha de Scorpius quando percebeu que tinha estava pensando em Draco por seu primeiro nome.

- Mais. – Scorpius disse, demandante batendo a mãozinha na água.

- Oh, ai está o espírito Malfoy. – Harry disse, rindo do tom mandão do menino, será que Draco tinha que correr e fazer o que ele queria a cada vez que o menino demandava?

Quando voltou a esfregar os cabelos do menino, o loirinho soltou um suspiro satisfeito.

- Coisinha mimada. – Harry resmungou, carinhosamente.

Quando Ginny chegou em casa carregando Albus no colo e com James segurando sua mão, encontrou Harry na cozinha tentando persuadir Scorpius a comer um mingau de aveia.

- Oh, o que temos aqui? – Ginny perguntou, olhando para o menino vestindo um dos pijamas de Albus, que lhe ficavam um pouco largos.

- Ah, olá amores. – Harry disse, indo abraçar os filhos alegremente. – Então, esse é Scorpius Malfoy, houve um…

- Ouvi no rádio na casa da mamãe, uma coisa terrível. – Ginny disse, provando o mingau e fazendo uma careta. – Sério, amor, isso está frio e sem açúcar.

- Eu não cozinho há séculos! – Harry se defendeu, enquanto se esquivava das mãozinhas de Albus, que tentava pegar seus óculos.

- Não brinque! – Ela disse, sorrindo. – Leve os meninos para tomar um banho.

- Mas eu preciso cuidar do camarãozinho. – Harry disse.

Ginny fez uma careta.

- Não o chame disso, ele não é muito pequeno para a idade. E eu sei como alimentar um bebê.

- Mas… ah… está tudo bem? – Harry perguntou, estranhando a atitude calma da esposa.

Ginny teve a graça de corar.

- Eu poderia fingir que estou ofendida com a sua desconfiança, mas quando Ron apareceu lá na Toca e disse tudo o que você tinha feito, minha primeira reação foi ficar furiosa e vir gritando sobre você trouxe um Malfoy para a nossa casa, para perto dos nossos filhos. Então, mamãe me deu uns puxões de orelhas e me lembrou de que você tem um trabalho perigoso e como eu me sentiria se nossos filhos fossem mandados para um lugar frio e longe de sua herança.

- Não seria justo. – Harry disse, sorrindo para a mulher com quem se casara.

- Não seria justo. – Ginny repetiu, compartilhando um sorriso caloroso com o marido.

X~x~X

Lucius mal podia acreditar que poderia sair da cadeia de novo, ele tinha matado aqueles sangue ruins com um prazer sádico e tinha aproveitado cada segundo da agonia dos desgraçados, e ele disse isso em alto e bom som para o tribunal num acesso de ódio ao saber sobre o estado de saúde de seu único filho, ele se arrependeu no mesmo segundo, é claro, pensando em como estaria seu neto sozinho num orfanato nojento. Ele não contava com Harry Potter agindo a seu favor, de novo. O auror tinha sido categórico com o Wizengamot e por isso, três semanas depois de ser preso o patriarca Malfoy poderia sair sem algemas do Ministério, livre de novo, livre para encontrar seu neto.

Ao contrário do que todos pensavam, Lucius não correu para sua mansão, ele foi atrás de informação sobre seu neto, ele engoliu seu orgulho e foi procurar o único funcionário do local que lhe daria atenção. O amargo sabor da necessidade estava presente em sua boca quando bateu na porta de Arthur Weasley.

- Oh, Lucius. – O homem disse, piscando. – Por que está aqui?

- Preciso saber para onde mandaram meu neto, ele está bem? – Lucius perguntou, sua voz soando estranha aos seus ouvidos depois do tempo sem usá-la.

Arthur queria ser mesquinho e cruel, mas ele não podia, não quando via o estado desfavorecido e até doentio de Lucius, a incerteza sobre o filho e o neto deviam ter-lhe carcomido na cadeia.

- Ele está bem, ele esteve bem assustado no começo, mas está com uma boa família.

- Eu preciso pegá-lo de volta. – Lucius disse, soando como um homem que esteve no deserto e queria água.

- Abu! – O grito de Scorpius fez Lucius se virar.

O sorriso do menino era enorme, ele estava no colo de Harry Potter, que parecia envergonhado.

- Eu não podia dizer que ele estava comigo, mantivemos o mais secreto possível.

- Abu, Harry, abu. – Scorpius disse, se contorcendo e esticando os braços para Lucius.

Lucius o pegou e grande parte da bola de tensão que estava em seu estômago por semanas se desfez. O homem enterrou o nariz nos cabelos macios e cheirosos de seu neto.

- Abu! Abu! Abu! – Scorpius cantarolava em seu colo.

- Sim, eu te disse que te traria seu abu. – Harry disse, revirando os olhos para o menino. – Pequeno ditador.

Lucius percebeu o olhar amoroso de Potter e apertou Scorpius mais junto de si.

- Ele é um Malfoy, eu tenho o direito de ficar com ele.

- Eu sei. – Harry disse, apesar de Ginny discordar redondamente. – Mas ele tem meus filhos enrolados no dedo mindinho e minha mulher correndo atrás dele como um elfo feliz, então…

- Harry é o elfo, para sermos justos. – Arthur disse, divertido.

Lucius olhou de um homem para o outro, um pouco deslocado, mas não por muito tempo.

- Temos outra dívida com você, Potter. – Ele disse formalmente.

- Só… não o leve para longe. – Harry pediu, estranhamente humilde, na opinião de Lucius.

- Além disso, vai precisar ir com frequência ao hospital fazer transfusões mágicas para seu filho, isso leva tempo, e o menino não reage bem quando o pai não acorda quando ele o chama.

- Papi não acoda, abu! Eu beijei ele e ele não acoda, eu puxei o cabelo também.

Lucius sorriu, seu neto era um pirralho mimado e odiava quando pai demorava a atendê-lo em sua vontade, isso incluía sentar-se sobre o estômago de seu progenitor e atormentá-lo até que este acordasse as quatro e meia da manhã para dar-lhe atenção.

- Ele vai acordar em breve. – Ele prometeu. – Vovô vai acordá-lo para você, é uma magia especial que só papais podem fazer.

- SIM! Eu amo magia, Harry faz um bicho enorme e brilhante para brincar com a gente, é um patono.

- Se diz patronus. – Harry e Lucius corrigiram ao mesmo tempo.

- Ah, isso vai ser divertido. – Arthur disse, sorrindo.

X~x~X

Draco estava com sono, muito sono, na verdade ele queria continuar dormindo, mas estava ouvindo vozes, vozes irritantes. Potter, por que ele estava sonhando com Potter? Pior ainda, Potter cantando? Isso tinha que ser um pesadelo, porque Draco podia jurar que ouviu seu filho rindo junto com o cara rachada, uma imagem muito desagradável que o fez abrir os olhos e fechá-los rapidamente, não pela claridade, já que o quarto era magicamente escurecido, mas pelo horror. Draco abriu os olhos de novo, e ao arregalou dessa vez.

- Potter, seu maldito de testa rachada! Por que meu filho está usando uma gravata de Gryffindor?! – Draco esbravejou, ou melhor, tentou, sua voz não estava forte o suficiente para isso.

- Ah, veja, Scorp, seu pai resmungão acordou. – Harry disse, divertido, vendo como o menino se lançava para cima do pai, que tomou um longo tempo abraçando-o e mimando-o, mas que lançava olhares mortíferos para Harry de tempos em tempos.

- Ah, se acalme, Draco, seu filho me adora e seu pai toma chá com meu sogro regularmente.

Harry teve que chamar as enfermeiras quando Draco desmaiou.

- Harry! Você estragou o papi. – Scorpius reclamou.

- Não conte para o seu avô, te compro rãs de chocolate.

O menino assentiu, e Harry pensou que por muito que Ginny lhe pusesse gravatas vermelhas com dourado ele nunca seria um leão.


End file.
